


Remaking

by That_One_Curly_Haired_Fangirl



Series: Heaven Roadhouse [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s09e23 Do You Believe in Miracles?, Gen, Heaven, Heaven Roadhouse, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 11:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2650268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_One_Curly_Haired_Fangirl/pseuds/That_One_Curly_Haired_Fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in 9.23. After Metatron stabs Dean, he goes to Heaven.</p><p> </p><p>Temporarily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remaking

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, thanks to everyone who read and kudo'd the last fic I put up. But how did you all find it? That got more hits in a few hours than some have gotten in months. Are you all just secretly giant philosophy nerds?
> 
> Spoilers for 9.23, even if it's not exactly cannon compliant. Just pretend the problem with the Veil not letting spirits though got resolved. And one other thing is that in this 'verse Cas occasionally visits the Heaven Roadhouse when he's actually in Heaven.
> 
> Also unlike the other works in this 'verse, this is not happy. Read the others for fluff.

Dean died as his brother carried him to the Impala. He knew Sam was trying his best to keep him alive, despite his brother’s earlier insistence that they should die when it was their time this time around. 

Because it had happened before, waking up in Heaven was familiar. Dean waited a bit and then followed Ash to the Roadhouse when he showed up.

There were a lot more people here this time. Dean smiled when he saw his parents, Henry, and the Harvelles, and Bobby… there were so many people, some of them he was sure he hadn’t seen before. But he could guess who some of them were. The woman next to Bobby he recognized as Karen Singer from when she got resurrected, and the man with Jo and Ellen must have been Bill Harvelle. Ash cleared his throat and gestured to the room at large. “Hey everybody, look who’s dead again!”

Everyone turned and had a mixed reaction when they saw him. The mood of the room was summarized by Bobby when he spoke up. “Dammit you idjit, it’s good to see you but did you really die again?”

Dean shrugged and nodded. “I got stabbed by an angel. I’m not sure whether or not that’s a new one.”

Everyone groaned and shook their heads, but he saw some smiles. Mary walked up to him and gave him a hug, which he gladly returned. When they separated she looked him in the eye. “Despite the circumstances, it is good to see you again. How’s your brother?”

Dean shrugged. “Pissed I died again probably, but still alive.”

After that the group seemed to disperse a bit and broke into smaller sections to talk. Dean began to catch up with people he hadn’t seen in a while and was introduced to some he hadn’t met, like Bill Harvelle and a woman who Henry introduced as Millie who was apparently his grandmother. After a while though, something felt _wrong_. He looked down as he felt the Mark on his arm throbbing, and he felt the phantom feeling of the blade in his hand. He saw his mother’s concerned look but shook his head to say nothing was wrong. 

The door still had the symbols Ash had used to get to Dean’s heaven, so he ran through it. It ended up being just in time. A moment later he felt something pulling him and his heaven vanished. He barely noticed though as he felt excruciating pain, reminiscent of being tortured by Alistair in Hell, radiate out from the Mark. 

He screamed, then it all went black.

__________

Mary walked over to Ash, a concerned look on her face. “Can you check on Dean in his Heaven? He just ran away. He looked uncomfortable too, like something was wrong.”

Ash shrugged. “He’s probably fine. Maybe he just got a little overwhelmed by seeing everyone and needed a little alone time.”

Mary looked at him skeptically. “He looked worried. Check on him, or show me how to do it.”

Ash rolled his eyes. “Fine. The door should still work.” He pointed to the door that Dean had just left through.

Mary nodded at him in thanks and walked to the door. She pulled on it, but it didn’t open. “Ash?”

He walked over, tugged unsuccessfully on the handles, checked the sigils, and then shrugged. “That should still work. If it doesn’t, that mean either an angel has blocked off his heaven, which they haven’t done for a long time, or it got shut down because he’s back on Earth.” Ash turned from the door to look at Mary. “He probably just got resurrected again.”

Mary sighed. “I hope Sam didn’t do anything stupid to bring him back. I don’t want anything bad happening to my boys...”

Ash nodded and put a hand on her shoulder. “I’m sure it’s fine. Maybe he just got Cas to help. I’m sure they’re ok down there.”

Mary sighed. “You’re probably right. Let’s go back before everyone starts to worry.”

_________

Back on Earth, Crowley stood back after he finished talking to Dean’s body after giving him the Blade.

Dean’s eyes opened and they were black.

**Author's Note:**

> Also if you're wondering why Dean becoming a demon was so abrupt, I watched that scene and there's only about 30 seconds between Crowley putting the blade in his hand and his eyes opening. I'm also not going for 100% canon compliant here. There does seem to be a good chunk of time where Dean's dead though. Sam had to carry him to the car, put him in, and drive from where Metatron was (Muncie, Indiana, according to the Supernatural Wiki) to the Bunker in Lebanon, Kansas. According to Google Maps that's about a 12 hour drive. And if you're wondering about the name MIllie, Henry mentions it in 9.17 when he's talking to Josie while they're investigating the weird stuff with the nuns (when Abaddon was stealing souls in the '50s).
> 
> And for any of you waiting on another long fic, school has had me pretty busy so I haven't really had writing time. But I am going to be on Thanksgiving break, and travel time could become writing time.
> 
> As always, let me know what you think! And I now have a tumblr ( that-one-curly-haired-chick.tumblr.com ) so hit me up!


End file.
